


Common sense isn't for everyone.

by SkyB1u3



Category: AO3 Abuse
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, BoyxBoy, Explicit Language, Kidnapping, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyB1u3/pseuds/SkyB1u3
Summary: There weren't any struggles. none that Oliver realized that is. Life went by like a movie, everything passing him by without a care. oblivious to the things around him. everything seemed normal until he gets into a relationship that family makes him realize, maybe things weren't as normal as he thought...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Common sense isn't for everyone.

"Come on Jace! dinner is ready!" Oliver knocked on his older brother's door, hearing some rustling on the other side before seeing the door open. "Yeah yeah I know, now move it before I turn you in to dinner." Oliver gladly started to walk back to the kitchen. at the table sat his sister Jane and their dad. Oliver sat in his normal seat away from everyone. looking down at the microwaved food in front of him that was obviously made by his dad. As he started to eat he heard a loud grumble from his dad. Jane looked to be a bit worried about what that may be about, Soon enough his dad started to yell about work. Jace and their dad started to argue after his dad brought up his grades.

"It isn't my fault! my dumb ass teachers won't grade a single fucking thing I turn in!" Right after Jace got done with his sentence he got a rough slap across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the now quiet kitchen. Jace shaking with anger as he stood up. "Sit your ass down before I beat the shit out of you!" Jace after a second of standing and debating if he should hit his dad back finally sitting down and groaning under his breath. "This house is a fucking nightmare." Oliver just ate his food like nothing was happening in the background. finishing up and getting up to throw the paper plate away. Jane got up to do the same. only to be yanked back by her hair. "finish it. Or you're not leaving this table without some bruises." Jane sat back down, eating the rest of her food while holding back tears. Oliver tried to ignore the inevitable. knowing what was going to happen after everyone left and he didn't care too much.

After everyone left the table, his dad stood up as Jace left to go spend another week at his friend Matt's house. Oliver knew they were dating but he wouldn't dare tell his dad that information unless he wanted Jace dead. Their dad was extremely homophobic. up to the point of violence at the mention of it. of course, violence was his go-to for everything but that was normal. he started to walk to his room until he was stopped by his dad.

Oliver let out a loud yelp as he felt a fist hit his face, right in his eye too. He stumbled back as he grabbed his face, feeling his face throb with pain. their dad was easily 6 foot. he worked as a construction worker so he was fairly strong. so every hit that he dealt was rough. Oliver tried to run past him. managing to dodge one hit. but when his face hit the ground he knew he was tripped, he rolled over to see his dad fuming with anger. tears running down his face as he hears Jane scream from her room. "Don't hurt him! he didn't do anything!!" tears stained her face as well, Oliver smiled softly at jane, knowing that he would end up getting the beating meant for her as well. "Shut up bitch!" his dad yelled. Oliver screamed when he heard a crack, his dad stomping on his chest. Oliver arched his back in pain. his dad left one more kick to the balls before walking off, ignoring the pained cries from his son. Charlie only lay on the floor in pain, whimpering softly as he watched his sister hide in the safety of her room.

A week as passed, and Jace was home. Oliver had been hiding in his room for most of the day, not wanting Jace to see what he looked like. Oliver flinched when he heard his dad yell in the living room for them. Jace was the first one to step out of his room into the hallway, then Jane, and finally Oliver. once they were all in the living room their dad instructed them all to sit down on the floor. they weren't allowed on the couch at times because it was their dad's spot. "I wanted to say sorry.. for this week." Oliver sat there, trying not to shake from the fear he felt when looking at his dad. "look. ill take you guys to the mall and you can buy whatever you want." Their dad had a sad look on his face, Oliver started to feel bad for him, despite his injuries. Jace and Jane were the only ones who saw the guilt-tripping act but decided to pretend to forgive him just so he wouldn't get mad. But Oliver.. genuinely forgave his father, he didn't realize the sick meaning behind what he was doing, and Oliver would end up doing this because common sense just isn't for everyone...

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sorry this is so short, future chapters will be longer, I hope you like it so far, ill try to update whenever I can!~
> 
> -SkyB1u3-


End file.
